


Scenic Route

by outoftheashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Benny Lives, Blood Drinking, Bossy Dean, Bottom Dean, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Community: spn_kinkmeme, First Time, Kink Meme, M/M, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Tree Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes
Summary: Back from Purgatory, Benny is struggling to keep his bloodlust in check. Dean has the idea to put him in a cock cage and keep the key... Benny hates every second of it but has to grudgingly admit that it helps.And they both enjoy that, when they meet and Dean releases him for a night, Benny gets to take his pent-up frustration out on his friend with some brutally rough sex.





	Scenic Route

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rw_eaden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/gifts), [Mayalaen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/gifts), [Wearingdeantoprom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearingdeantoprom/gifts).



> This one-shot was written for a prompt on the SPN Kink Meme. It's also a gift for a few good friends of mine. Happy late birthday, Rose! 
> 
> Warning: in real life, a second key should have been put in a place Benny could have reached in an emergency. I chose not to go this route for two reasons 1) the prompt didn't ask for that and 2) Benny's a vampire. I assume vampires can handle BDSM scenes that a human couldn't. 
> 
> I'm samanddeaninpanties on Tumblr if you wanna chat!

“I’m strugglin’, brother,” Benny says as soon as Dean answers the phone.

While old-Dean might feel more keen to chop Benny’s head clean off new-Dean wants to keep his friend safe so the admission knocks the air straight out of him. Benny’s nothing like the monsters he’s fought over his years as a hunter. The vampire taught him that not every supernatural creature needs to be eliminated.

He taught Dean that some monsters are more human than  _humans._

“Hang in there, Benny. If you’re saying what I think you’re saying…” Dean shakes his head even though Benny can’t see him. “We’ll figure it out. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Benny laughs but there’s no humor in it. “Sure.”

“I’m serious!”

The line is quiet for a moment. “I hate to ask but - can we meet? It’s real bad over here.”

Dean’s quick to grab an overnight bag, thankful Sam’s out for a run. He’ll be long gone before Sam returns and does something ridiculous like attempt to come with him. It’s not that he doesn’t trust Sam to be polite. It’s that Dean knows deep down his brother is still trying to come to terms with the fact that Benny is a part of the team. His feelings would be clearly written on his face. No one needs the extra stress _that_ would cause - not Sam, not Dean, and certainly not Benny.

“Absolutely. Tell me where you’re at.”

 

* * *

 

 

Once Dean enters Benny’s motel room he finds his friend sitting on the bed with his face in his hands.

“Hey,” Dean says, dropping his bag and heading over to his friend and sits down next to him. He decides to be blunt. There’s no time to fuck around with small talk. “You haven’t bitten anyone?”

Benny lets out a hurt noise and Dean winces. “No. But keepin’ the bloodlust in check is turning out to be a royal pain in the ass.”

“There’s always an adjustment period, right? Don’t be too hard on yourself. As long as you stick to bagged blood you have nothing to worry about.”

Dean’s phone alerts him that he has a new text - it’s from Sam, he’s sure of it - but he doesn’t read the message. He’d already let Sam know he was out of town and hadn’t been kidnapped, so there wasn’t any pressing need to look.

“Wish it were that easy. It just ain’t.”

Dean lays a hand on Benny’s knee, squeezing it awkwardly. “I have an idea.”

“Why do I get the feeling I’m gonna regret asking you to come by?”

Dean rolls his eyes. “Hey, it’s not _that_ bad.”

Thirty minutes later Dean’s parking the Impala and if the look on Benny’s face is any indication he thinks he made a big mistake.

“ _Fascinations_?” Benny asks dubiously. “I don’t know…”

“Don’t knock it til you try it,” Dean says, shooting his friend a grin. “Now get your ass outta my car. We’ve got work to do.”

Benny obeys but he doesn’t look too happy about it. He shifts awkwardly on his feet as he stares at the store. “I don’t think I can go in there. You do it.”

“What? Wait, no -”

“I’ll chicken out. Whatever you have planned, you best do it without me there to try and stop you. Just… be quick?” Benny’s face is tense, nostrils flaring.

_Does he wanna bite me? Or is it the strangers walking past us making him look so fucking wrecked?_

“I already have a toy in mind, so it shouldn’t take me long.” He lightly punches Benny’s arm. “See you in a bit.”

Dean fights the urge to adjust the hard-on in his pants as he forces himself to move away from his friend and not do something crazy like pin him against Baby and attack his pretty mouth.

 

* * *

 

 

Benny eyes Dean’s bag suspiciously.  “Well? Do I get to see what torture you plan on putting me through, brother?”

“When we get back to the motel room,” Dean decides. He licks his lips and places the bag in the backseat before settling down in front, humming as he caresses the steering wheel.

Benny frowns. “Why?”

“Do you _want_ an audience?”

“Not particularly,” Benny grumbles as he makes himself comfortable.

“Didn’t think so.”

Soon AC/DC is filling the car.

Dean can’t stop smiling the whole way back. He’s still smiling when he grabs the bag and sprints over to Benny’s room and lets himself in with Benny’s electronic key card.

Benny’s right behind him, quickly shutting the door. “Well?”

“It might take some getting used to. But I think it’ll help your, uh, problem.” Dean bites his own lip and Benny’s eyes follow the movement.

A slight tremble goes through Benny’s body and he nods in reply.

“Here.” Dean pulls the chastity device out of the bag.

If Benny was doubtful before he’s almost _scared_ now. “What… what is _that_?”

“A cock cage. Yeah, it’s exactly what it sounds like. It’ll keep you from fucking anybody.”

“I’m going to hate this,” Benny decides.

“But you’ll try it, right?”

“Yes, Dean. I’ll try it. But that doesn’t mean I have to _like_ it.”

“You might not like the cock cage but I think you’ll love what happens when I finally let you out of it,” Dean says, eyes darkening.

Benny groans. “Dean…”

“Oh no. Don’t even think about it. You don’t get a reward just yet.” His fingers stroke along the cage suggestively, dick thickening again. “Come on. Let’s get this on you. Bet you’ll look hot.”

As Benny undresses Dean can’t help but wonder what his friend’s teeth would feel like ripping into his flesh, what it’d be like to have Benny drink his blood. 

Once naked Benny reaches for the cage but Dean bats his hand away.

“I think I can figure it out on my own. Don’t need your help.”

“Yeah, but _I_ wanna be the one that locks you up, Benny,” Dean says as he falls to his knees in front of his friend.

“ _O-oh_.”

Fuck, it’s hard to believe Benny could _kill_ Dean if he wanted to - the vampire looks so adorably flustered. He’s a sweet little teddy bear, not a dangerous creature of the night.

“You okay with that?”

Benny’s mouth parts and he nods.

“Good,” Dean purrs, tugging lightly on Benny’s balls because he’d started to chub up and Dean needs him soft for the cage. “Try and stay relaxed for me.”

“I’m doin’ my best.”

The solid stainless steel base ring goes on first. Dean secures Benny’s balls and the base of his cock, admiring how damn good he already looks. Dean’s mouth waters as he places Benny in the cage and locks him in place.

“You look _really_ fucking pretty. Aren’t I awesome for buying you a cage?” Dean has to tilt his head back awkwardly to look up at Benny because he’s still on his knees and Benny has remained standing.

“How long do I have to wear it?” Benny rasps, hand twitching, as if wanting to cover himself.

“I decide when you’re free,” Dean teases.

Benny scowls, more at the situation than at Dean, he’s sure of it. “I need an answer.”

“Can you wear it for a couple days?”

“ _Days_?” Benny gapes. “How am I supposed to clean myself? This doesn’t seem very hygienic as I’m guessin’ you want the key so I can’t let myself out.”

“Yup, I keep the key. Shower daily. Use a swab or cotton ball with antibacterial soap to get inside the cock cage. The device needs to be taken off and thoroughly cleaned weekly.”

“What kind of reward do I get?”

“I’ll let you fuck me,” Dean says sweetly. “If that’s something you’d be interested in  -”

Benny hauls Dean up so he’s on his feet and kisses him breathless. “Yes,” he growls. “I’m very interested.”

 

* * *

 

 

Dean’s hiding naked by a fallen tree in the middle of the woods, playing with the key around his neck that will release Benny from his cage. It’s been four long, torturous days. As difficult as it’s been for Dean he can’t imagine the pent-up frustration Benny is going through. Dean’s been jacking off daily to thoughts of this very moment while Benny’s been locked up tight.

He knows Benny’s freaked out about them meeting this way, with Dean completely naked and vulnerable to an attack, but honestly? It makes it even _hotter_ . Dean _wants_ Benny to let go of some of that control. He _wants_ Benny to give in and feed from him.

His asshole squeezes around the plug in his ass and Dean whines to himself. Taking a scenic route for their play time was a stupid idea. If he’d chosen a _Motel 6_ , dark alleyway or empty office they’d be fucking by now. But _no._ Dean had gotten it into his head that they needed pretty scenery to go along with the fucking.

It’s not the only reason, though. Neither him or Benny will have service out in the woods. No one in their lives can interrupt them.

A branch snaps and Dean’s breath hitches, his body stiffening as he strains to hear telltale signs of Benny.

_It’s him all right._

A few seconds later he hears Benny singing Guns N’ Roses and a little thrill goes through him. He has to force himself to stay rooted to his spot - his friend isn’t close enough and he wants to take him by surprise.

_Come on, come on…_

Then he sees him. Thankfully Benny doesn’t see Dean though, so he’s up in an instant and charges for Benny. He grabs him around the middle and manhandles the vampire to the ground, climbing on top of him. Benny’s huge hands are already on his hips, _squeezing_ him, Benny’s blunt fingernails digging into Dean’s skin. Dean’s going to end up with bruises but he doesn’t give a fuck. He _wants_ it to hurt, _wants_ every reason to remember this moment.

The vampire raises his head and nips at Dean’s Adam’s apple, one of his hands wandering behind him until it wiggles between his asscheeks and presses on the thick plug in his ass. “Jesus. How long have you been wearing this, Dean?”

“Mm.” Dean gives Benny a cocky smile before tilting his head back to give him better access. “I dunno. Three hours? But it feels like forever and I need your cock right fucking now.”

“Oh? You’ve decided you need me?”

“I have.”

Unfortunately, Benny’s clothed, so Dean is forced to help tear the shirt and pants off. He flat out _moans_ when he sees the cage, reaching out and caressing it, captivated by Benny’s dick pressing up against stainless steel. “You’re so good for me… has the cock cage helped with your desire to drink straight from the vein?" 

“Yes,” Benny hisses, squirming under Dean’s touch. “I’ve hated every second of it, but it’s kept me from obsessing about blood, so it’s doing its job. Please. Please let me loose for a night. I’m begging you.”

“No need to beg - although maybe next time ‘cause that’s fucking hot,” Dean rasps, unlocking Benny’s cock cage and gently pulling his dick and balls free. The head of his dick is already wet with pre-come, body responding beautifully to Dean’s touches.

It’s Dean’s turn to be manhandled - Benny shoves him flat on his back, his shoulders and back of his head hitting the ground roughly. Dean’s calling the shots, he’s sure of it, but _damn_ is it hot how _strong_ Benny is. Sometimes he forgets but he _always_ remembers when Benny touches him.

“You smell perfect,” Benny pants, eyes wild. “I can hear your heart beatin’ - oh god. It’s so hard to be good. Too hard.”

“So don’t be good,” Dean purrs, spreading his legs. “Fucking bite me already.”

Benny whimpers at the offer, tongue flicking out nervously. “You don’t mean that.”

“Don’t fucking tell me what I mean. I do. I want you to _feed_ from me. Drink my blood. Know you wanna. You’ve wanted it a long time, right? I’m telling you it’s okay. You can.”

“What if I hurt you?”

“I know you won’t,” Dean says seriously.

“Okay,” Benny whispers then lunges down and sinks his teeth into Dean’s left thigh.

Benny makes a greedy noise, holding Dean’s legs open as he drinks his blood. Dean’s already addicted to the sharp sting of pain, addicted to Benny’s wicked tongue tracing the wound and driving him insane with desire.

“Hey!” Dean pants, taking a fist full of Benny’s hair and trying to pull the vampire off his thigh. “Drink _and_ fuck me at the same time, yeah? I’d prefer that. Right now you’re nothing but a cocktease.”

Benny blinks slowly. “What?”

Dean patiently points at the nearest sturdy looking tree. “Fuck me against that tree. I’ll put my legs around your waist and it’ll be awesome.”

Maybe if Benny wasn’t high from Dean’s blood he’d argue - but he’s deliciously agreeable. “Yes, Dean.”

Benny gracefully scoops Dean up in his arms and carries him over to the tree, slamming him against it with a growl. Dean winces, because yeah, bark doesn’t feel awesome on bare skin.

“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon… don’t be gentle - yank the plug out already! I can take it, I can take _anything_ you give me,” Dean says as he rolls his cock against Benny’s belly for some much-needed stimulation.

“You’re real bossy for a bottom,” Benny accuses as he tugs the plug free.

Dean yelps then winks at Benny. “You love it.”

“I do,” Benny moans.

He lets loose and fucks into Dean roughly, his thrusts hard and deep, making Dean cry out each time Benny shoves into him. Dean’s cock bounces and swings between them, dripping pre-come on himself _and_ Benny. The vampire viciously pounds Dean’s prostate and his toes curl from the violence of it. He bites Benny’s neck to try and compose himself because he’s getting too fucking loud.

“Dean,” Benny squeaks. “You need to be careful. One drop of my blood is all it takes. You’d be part of a freak show, too. You’d be like me.”

“You’re not a freak,” Dean says, voice as firm as he can muster with a thick dick filling his ass just right.

Benny shakes his head and covers Dean’s mouth with a big hand. That fucker.

Dean’s about to complain but he feels those sinful teeth piercing his flesh again, this time on the meat of his shoulder, right near his neck. It’s not enough, too much, just right… really Dean wants this to last forever, but he knows it can’t. He’s already right on the edge. He bats Benny’s hand away so he can talk.

“Gonna come.”

That’s the right thing to say because Benny speeds up, slamming into him so hard his teeth ache and screams out his release. It’s immediately followed by whining because Benny keeps hitting his over sensitive prostate. Soon Benny is coming too, pulling his mouth away from Dean’s shoulder, a stain of red-red blood on his mouth, lips, and teeth. _Fuck,_ it’s terrifying and gorgeous at the same time. That’s _his_ blood on Benny’s body. Inside him. _His_ blood will provide Benny with the sustenance he needs to stay strong and keep fighting. _Dean_ did that.

He leans forward to lick his own blood off Benny’s chin, Benny’s cock still deep inside him.

“That ain’t fair,” Benny complains as he pulls out of Dean, moving back a couple feet to admire his handiwork.

Come is already leaking out of Dean’s abused hole, bruises adorn his hips, and there are trails of blood down his left thigh from that first bite Benny gave him. He turns around so Benny can see his back as well. 

“I know. I’m so evil,” Dean finally says, turning back around to face Benny. “Did you bring the anti-bacterial soap and Eros toy cleaner? It’s fine if you didn’t, I have back-ups in Baby.”

“Yes, of course. Do we gotta clean it _now_ though? Can’t it wait a few hours?”

“No way. We need to suck it up and get this out of the way.” Dean’s eyes dance with mischief and his lips twitch up in a not-so-innocent smile. Then he gets into Benny’s space, ghosting his lips over the vampire’s. “If you do as you’re told without whining you get to clean the mess you made on _me_ with your mouth. And after that… well. Sam’s on a case with Cas so he’ll be busy for a few days. _Days._ Can you imagine all the trouble we can get into?”

“You’re awesome.” Benny turns to pick up his clothes and cock cage then sprints out of the woods naked, looking lighter than Dean had seen him in awhile.

Oh yeah. If they managed to steer clear of getting arrested for exposing themselves in public they were gonna have a damn good time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated. :)


End file.
